


Inside out

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tried to stay open to reader interpretation. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside out

## Inside out

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Inside Out.  
Daughter of eve  
Who are we talking about? 

I was having those thoughts again. Thoughts I shouldn't be having about him. He's my friend, but these thought come late at night, when I'm alone. Problem is I'm often alone at night. I find my hands traveling down my body, pretending they are his hands, wondering what it would feel like if they were. 

Light touches, just the tips of my fingers down my chest, stomach and lower. Just the thought of him, what he must look like nude, his body pressed against mine, the weight of it, flesh to flesh. My god I could be ready and not even touch myself, but when I do I think of him. 

He's licking my neck, drawing small circles with his tongue. Bites my collar bone lightly and my entire body responds. His lips, god I could have vivid fantasy's about his lips alone, the caress every inch of my skin. He sucks on my earlobe and then god yes and then my mouth. His breath is so hot against mine, his tongue dips in to taste me lips barely touching, its wet and rough and my thighs jerk up just wanting him to be closer. 

Did I mention the noises I imagine he makes, soft moans and tiny grunts, my name over and over? He works down to my nipples taking one in his hot mouth and just rolling his tongue over it again and again. The feeling goes straight to my lower body and again all I can think of is how much I want him inside me. I feel like a slut. It's wonderful. I suck on my fingers wanted them to be his thick cock wanting to fill myself with his taste and smell. I start to touch myself and its more then I can stand I let the fantasy build. If only he was here right now in this bed. But we are friends, just friends that much is clear. I shake that thought from my head as I pull myself further to the edge. 

I push my own finger inside myself, wanting them to be his. I lean into them wanting to go deeper, harder, faster and he does. His body moves above me kissing any skin he can reach. Now I'm the one saying his name over and over but no not yet. He slips himself inside me and it's a mixture of pleasure and pain, then all pleasure as he pushed in and pulls out. Sweat on his forehead and I just want to lick it off. I want to run my tongue over his entire body feel the muscles under my lips. His kiss is too much and I'm coming shouting his name, my body shaking from the pleasure that he gives me. 

I'm alone. I'm naked. I want my best friend. I want to know him inside and out. I have my fantasies. 

Ok is it  
Lex thinking about Clark  
Clark thinking about Lex  
Chloe thinking about Clark  
Pete thinking about Clark 

Its up to you and your crazy minds. 


End file.
